


Anakin, Please.

by poe_daaaayyuuuumron8



Series: Of Memories and Treasures to Keep [6]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fluff, M/M, anakin skywalker is not a very good cook, pure fluff, seriously the entire thing is fluff, some nice family times, space s’mores
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:41:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24293785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poe_daaaayyuuuumron8/pseuds/poe_daaaayyuuuumron8
Summary: Anakin Skywalker is not a good cook. AKA, just some nice family time with Rex, Anakin, and Obi-Wan watching the kids.
Relationships: CC-2224 | Cody/Obi-Wan Kenobi, CT-7567 | Rex/Ahsoka Tano, Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker
Series: Of Memories and Treasures to Keep [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1741099
Comments: 4
Kudos: 72





	Anakin, Please.

“Anakin.”

“Obi-Wan.”

“Please tell me why you said you had this handled when you, very clearly, did not.” 

Anakin frowns, looking almost offended. “What, you don’t think this is handled?” he said, motioning to the children, giggling in their blanket fort. 

“Not that, Anakin.” Obi-Wan rolls his eyes. “That.” He motions to the burnt dinner on the stove. 

Anakin bites back a smile. “What? You don’t like it? We saved some for you!” 

“Anakin, that is inedible at this point. You said you would cook dinner for us while Cody and Padmé went out with Ahsoka.” Obi-Wan sighs. 

“And I did. Look. It’s dinner. Cooked.” Anakin says, keeping the best poker face he can muster. 

Inside the blanket fort, Rex coughs, disguising his laughter. Leia and Luke giggle openly, peeking out from behind the makeshift entrance flap. 

“Anakin, please,” Obi-Wan scoffs. “That’s far past cooked.”

Anakin can’t hide his smile now. “Master, I followed the recipe, I swear.” 

“I’m sure you did Anakin.” Obi-Wan shakes his head at him. Putting on a more joking tone, he sighed exaggeratedly. “I’m beginning to think you did this on purpose so we would have to order in.”

Leia and Luke giggle, Leia peeking out of the fort. “No! We wouldn’t do that!” 

They’re 7 now, mischievous little things, adorable, and surpassing all expectations; training in the Jedi Temple like their father before them. 

Obi-Wan frowns, but his eyes are bright, smiling. “Are you sure? Luke? Did they do this on purpose?” 

The young boy, with all of his talents, is not a very good liar. Luke tries to reply, but he really only succeeds in laughing for 2 minutes straight. Leia slaps a hand over his mouth, also laughing. Rex, sitting hunched over in the small fort, grabs the two and steps out, miraculously not knocking it over. The children shriek, clinging to their uncle as he throws them both over his shoulders. 

“Rex! You break ‘em, you buy ‘em!” Anakin yells, sliding into the kitchen next to Obi-Wan, fuzzy socks making it easy. 

The ex-captain just laughs in reply, spinning around, and the children shriek some more. 

“So, what are we gonna’ do for dinner?” Anakin stumbles as he tries to slide again. 

Obi-Wan rolls his eyes. “You did do this on purpose, didn’t you?”

“What? No! How could you ever think that?” He’s overdoing it, he’s sure. In truth, Anakin is just really not a good cook. He didn’t do it on purpose, but so what if they got to order in?

On Rex’s shoulder, Leia yelled something about wanting dinner from that place their Gigi always took them whenever Padmé’s parents were in town. 

Luke, of course, yells something about wanting dinner from a completely different place, because for all their similarities, the twins literally cannot agree on anything. 

“Rex! Deciding vote! Where do you want to eat?” Anakin yelled after Obi-Wan and him voted for opposite places, leaving it tied 2-2. 

Rex thought for a second. “Is the diner the one with those bantha cakes?” 

“Yeah, with the really good homemade pies too,” Anakin said, hopeful for a tear free outcome from the child who didn’t get what they wanted. 

“Then that’s my vote,” Rex says, twirling Luke and Leia, not-so-gracefully. 

Luckily, Leia, with the losing restaurant, just pouted for a few minutes, before returning to her normal self. Luke was happy to have his choice, and surprisingly didn’t hold it over Leia’s head. 

After a greasy diner dinner, Anakin got the bright idea to make some space s’mores with the kids. Obi-Wan and Rex supervised, not wanting the same thing to happen to the dessert as what happened to the dinner they were supposed to eat. 

Rex watched as Anakin dropped a s’more into the fire pit by accident, smiling at the man’s antics. He fiddled with the silver ring on his finger, the band not even a year old yet. 

Obi-Wan smiled at the Clone, happy for him and his new wife, and twisted his own ring. Leia and Luke giggle as they catch their marshmallows on fire, and tried to blow them out. Rex ended up eating them, much to the twins confusion. They couldn’t seem to understand how he liked the burnt ones. 

Belly’s full and with sticky fingers, the twins eventually made their way to bed, and the three adults were left to clean up, and pass out on the sofa watching a holo-movie, waking up to the teasing smiles of their lovers, shaking their heads at the 3.


End file.
